


The Annual Christmas Warzone

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food Fight, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock, Siblings, sibling arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old Severus started this fight with 12 year old Scorpius, leading to a shouting match and food fight at mummy's holiday feast. And Little Severus damn well finished that fight, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Christmas Warzone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for goldfish06 - _Is it possible for some little kid shenanigans with Scorpius/Mycroft and Severus/Sherlock?_

         Christmas was the time of joy and peace and love.  
         "You're in love with Sheila Davis!"  
         "I am not! You don't even know who-"  
         "You are, too! Your mouth twitches whenever you talk about her. And your palms get sweaty as well. You continuously wipe them on your trouser legs, and I heard you asking mummy what to get her for Christmas!"  
         "You sneak!"  
         "I'm not a sneak! I noticed! I listened!"  
         "You're a sneak and you'll always be a bloody sneak!"  
         This, unfortunately, was the state of things at the children's table. Accompanied by jeers and cries as each boy shouted across at one another.  
         Hugo Weasley was already taking bets on who would hex who first while Teddy was sitting at the end of the grown-ups table closest to them, cheering his younger god-sibling on.  
         "At least I don't stuff a cauldron cake in my mouth every time I make a bad grade!" Severus snapped, his face contorted into a mask of triumph. Cakes and bad grades always won the arguments. Well, they had since his annoying Slytherin brother started school the year before.  
         "I don't- My grades- You don't even get grades so how could you-"  
         "Face it, Mycroft! I win. The last sugar quill is mine!"  
         "Don't call me that!"  
         "Why? It's your name."  
         "It's my MIDDLE name! And it's a stupid name!"  
         And that was when the roasted potatoes started to fly.  
         Severus ducked as his older brother used his wand to curse various pieces of food on the children's table, flinging it at those on the other side.  
         "Concentrate your aim, boys!" Scorpius shouted at those who were with him. Wands were out and food went flying.  
         Of course, the shouting match had been noticed by those at the larger table of adults. Ron Weasley was gawping at how much food was being thrown about. Hermione had gotten up with Harry to help break up the fight.  
         Severus scraped sweet potato souffle off his face and with a handful of peas and carrots gave a mighty shout, "STICK TO YOUR DIET FAT HEAD!" and let them fly.  
         Most hit his brother before he could get out of the way. Some hit Teddy, who only encouraged the children to continue.  
         By the time Harry, Hermione, and now Fleur and Charlie had gotten to them, all those who had been seated on either side of the battlefield were covered in bits of meat, vegetables, and dripping gravy from their hair.  
         "He started it!" Scorpius cried when he'd been dragged from the table by his ear, frantically pointing at his younger brother.  
         "And I damn well finished it, too!" Severus declared proudly as he crunched his prize… the very last sugar quill at the table.  
         Harry had dragged him in the opposite direction while their father, holding a very excited and very giggly little Lily, ran damage control.  
         When they were well out of earshot, Harry let go of his son's arm and fixed him with a heated emerald glare. "What in the name of sanity do you think you were doing?!"  
         "Mycroft tried to take-"  
         "Severus… Don't lie to me."  
         He puffed out his gravy and sweet potato streaked cheeks. "I wasn't going to!"  
         Harry narrowed his gaze, and Severus narrowed his. And they stared at one another for a very long moment before finally Harry shook his head. "Who threw food first?"  
         "He did," Severus replied with a nod. "I only fired back."  
         "You shouldn't have."  
         "I had to defend myself. Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean he can push me around!"  
         "Yes. But what have I told you about that temper of yours?"  
         He positively beamed. "That it's the pride of the Potters."  
         "No." He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Not at all. It's our biggest fault, Severus. And you can't let your idiot brother-"  
         "See! I'm not the only one that thinks he's a-"  
         "Just be quiet for a minute!"  
         "How can I tell you what happened if you don't want me to talk?" Ashen eyes glared up at him as little hands went straight to little five year old hips. He stood, covered in his dinner, and actually challenged. "He tried to take the last sugar quill, but he'd already eaten half the package. And you and father said that he had to go on a diet because of all the sweets he'd eaten and how he's suddenly gotten fatter and-"  
         "And that's not reason to start a war at the dinner table!"  
         But Severus was having none of that now. "Yes it is when he stabs your hand with a fork to keep you from taking it!"  
         Harry looked from his face straight to his hands.  
         "Not me! Brian Longbottom! Poor boy never saw it coming! I couldn't just-"  
         "Yes yes, I know. Sit there and let him stab someone with a fork."  
         "He wasn't bleeding. Well, a little. I think it got mixed in with the gravy, actually. But it wasn't much. Because Rose Weasley put a charm on it to help. She's ever so good at those. I told him Sheila Davis wouldn't look twice at him if he put on more weight and then he said-"  
         His mouth kept moving, but the words didn't come after Harry waved his hand and put a silencing charm on him. But Severus just carried right on as if nothing were wrong at all. Finally, Harry reached down and put his hand under his chin and held his mouth shut. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up." At the pout he received, he added, "No. I'm not using a cleaning charm because I always miss the bits behind your ears. And it'll never get… whatever is in your hair, out of your hair. And THEN you're to come right back downstairs and apologize to everyone."  
         The boy narrowed his eyes.  
         "Yes, your brother's in just as much trouble as you are. Especially because he's older and he should know better. The pair of you are not to speak to one another for the rest of the night. And when you've apologized, you will sit with your father- No. Don't give me that look, Severus James," Harry said sternly when his son gave him a mortified look.  
         "You will sit with your father and you will behave yourself until our guests leave. I'd send you to bed now, only you'd rather much enjoy being by yourself so it really wouldn't be much of a punishment."  
         Later when everyone else was making merry and enjoying the rest of the evening's celebration, Severus James was sat in a chair beside his father. Arms crossed over his chest. Glaring at the world while at the same time watching and waiting. He took in every little thing that he saw and heard, saving it back. Just in case he'd need more ammunition at a later date against anyone who thought he was such an adorable, if excitable, charming little boy.  
         Scorpius, on the other hand, was forced to sit with Mrs. Granger-Weasley and turn the pages of the sheet music at the piano for her. He couldn't stand musical instruments. Especially since he discovered his fingers were just a little too plump to work them properly.  
         Already both boys were plotting their revenge towards the summer holidays when the elder would return home from his second year at school.


End file.
